


Showtime

by neonstyxx



Series: reaching for something we cannot touch [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, a lil ong insecurity in the middle but, overall happy cheesy, reach fic yet again, reposted bc i didnt like the ending on the first one, this is kinda happy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstyxx/pseuds/neonstyxx
Summary: Seongwoo loves meeting their fans and Minhyun loves seeing Seongwoo happy





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted because I kinda don't like the ending on the last one. Based on [this](https://sewoonwinks.tumblr.com/post/169656259229/958eyedropstw-180111-cr117889) .

“Minhyunnie, Minhyunnie, get ready!” Seongwoo’s voice is filled with excitement. Minhyun opened one eye to see Seongwoo looking out the van’s window next to Minhyun with pure amusement. He is leaning slightly into the small opening, peering at what Minhyun would guess as a long line of fans waiting for them. He sighs and closes his eyes again, hoping to get a little more nap while his boyfriend excitedly eyes the crowd outside while almost leaning into him.

—

Seongwoo loves fansigns. He loves meeting a bunch of people and talking to them about anything. He loves making people’s day by putting on some flower crowns, or simply smile and tell them that they’re doing great. Seongwoo loves fansigns, absolutely feeding off of its positive energy. Sure performing is fun too but there are too much cameras and the lights hurts his eyes and sometimes he doesn’t feel like putting on intense facial expressions (nobody tells him to do it yes, but Seongwoo knows that if he wants the fans to feel like they’re making him  _feel so high, michigesseo_  then he has to gaze at them as intense as possible due to, I don’t know, the fact that there are  _hundreds_  of them?).

But in fansigns, Seongwoo doesn’t really have to act that much. His bubbly personality makes up for it and he love talking to people. Besides, there are no professional cameras being shoved into his face, and that alone will surely make Seongwoo’s day 100% better.

He takes his seat next to Minhyun happily, smiling widely at the crowd greeting them. He turned at Minhyun who flashes his own smile. Seongwoo always thought about Minhyun’s smile as something royal. Like a smile some congressman would give you in one of his many speeches. Of course, this only applies to that one Minhyun smile. Minhyun has a lot of smiles, Seongwoo notes all of the different variations in his head. He turned at Minhyun with a giddy smile, and Minhyun returned it with a smile filled with fondness. That’s one variation Seongwoo likes to call as The Ong Smile. He laughed and gave Minhyun a pat on the back. The fansign is starting and Seongwoo is itchy to meet all of these new friends.

—

Beside him, Ong Seongwoo is smiling widely at a girl who just complimented his haircut. Minhyun thinks about the other night when he has to pluck the phone out of Seongwoo’s hands because  _no, Seongwoo. Your hair is perfect and don’t bother with what people think_. Seongwoo had replied to him with sad eyes and lips locked in a thin line. It hurts Minhyun to see how the bad comments affects Seongwoo. But now the same sad boy is laughing happily next to him. Minhyun picks up how the girl was convincing his boyfriend that the hair is cool and how she likes the way it frames Seongwoo’s face in between of his own interaction with the fan across of him. He makes sure to add extra hearts beside his signature on the girl’s album when it’s her turn.

“Told you it’s not bad.” He said to Seongwoo, who was leaning back on his chair and taking in the sight of the room bustling with fans and chatters. The younger man turns at Minhyun and scrunches his eyebrows (that is visible due to the new haircut—Minhyun thanks all the stars and that hair stylist).

“I said, I told you the hair is not bad.” Minhyun repeats, louder this time. But Seongwoo pouts his lips and shakes his head, still unable to hear Minhyun. The older frowns, he is sure that his voice was loud that even  _Daniel_  turned to look at him.

Seongwoo leaned closer to him, and Minhyun meets him halfway. “I said, I told you that your hair is great.” He repeats, this time earning a shy smile from Seongwoo.

“Sorry I didn’t believe you last night.” He said sheepishly. Minhyun wants to cry at how cute Seongwoo looks, all small and vulnerable. His eyes met Seongwoo’s and he gave a warm smile, which Seongwoo returns with an equally warm one.

“Minhyunnie,” Seongwoo called out, voice thick with amusement. Minhyun raised his eyebrow, since when does Seongwoo calls him that in public? Seongwoo’s voice is filled with even more amusement and a little giggle when he continued. “not that I don’t like it, but maybe you shouldn’t lean anymore closer into me.”

Minhyun felt the tips of his ears heats up. He realizes how close they are, and how Seongwoo was looking at him cheekily with his chin tilted up as if he’s challenging Minhyun to kiss him. But Minhyun has no intention on pulling back.

“Why? Does it bother you that we’re this close in public?” Minhyun leans forward a little more, Seongwoo laughed a little puff of laughter. Their breaths almost mingle together.

“No, of course not, Minhyunnie.” Seongwoo answered, eyes gleaming under the harsh light and a swipe of tongue wets his lips subconsciously. Minhyun takes notes of all the quirks that makes Ong Seongwoo beautiful. “But it will bother everyone else. And we might get in trouble for scarring innocent children if you don’t stop leaning forward because then I will have to kiss you.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Minhyun laughs at the promise. He wouldn’t mind that.

“Minhyunnie, this is fun and the idea of kissing you here is appealing, but remember,” Seongwoo pulls back first and a gush of disappointment replaced Seongwoo’s warmth that radiates into Minhyun. “It’s showtime.” He said cheekily, imitating how their representative used to say the phrase back when they’re still trainees competing for their life and a chance to debut.

Minhyun pulls back, looking straight into Seongwoo’s amused eyes. “Ah yes, showtime?” Minhyun says, to which Seongwoo nods thoughtfully, making Minhyun smile at the stupid gesture.

“Yes.” Seongwoo bites his lower lip and Minhyun swear that he saw a glint of disappointment in Seongwoo’s face. The younger tears his eyes off of his boyfriend, now eyeing how the line is already moving again. “Now it’s showtime again.” He said, almost absentmindedly.

Minhyun frowns, seeing a familiar expression flash across Seongwoo's face for a brief moment. It's the same expression he had before each stages they did in Produce 101, Minhyun remembers the first time he saw it was when they were performing Sorry, Sorry. He put his palm on Seongwoo's back, hopefully in a soothing manner. "Seongwoo-ah," he said in a quiet voice. The younger man turns to look at him, face unreadable but somehow Minhyun picks up "worry" from the tight line of his lips and "fear" written across his forehead. Suddenly, Minhyun sees himself in Seongwoo, 17 and debut fresh inside his palm.

"Seongwoo-ah," he starts again when he finally finds his voice. "It's alright."

As fast as it comes, the vulnerability inside Ong Seongwoo vanishes. And in front of Hwang Minhyun is the handsome gag-man of Wanna One again, who is smiling playfully at him. Minhyun wonders about how many times one could push their negative feelings back into the closet is considered healthy. 

(He has gone over that number for sure but maybe he can stop Seongwoo from hitting that number.)

"That's the title of my movie, Hwang." Seongwoo's playful voice pulls Minhyun back to reality, which is sitting in a crowded arena with a teasing Ong Seongwoo. "I didn't know that you're that much of a fan."

Minhyun laughs. "It was a short movie, Seongwoo-ah." He pats the younger's shoulder, smiling at him. "And I only know about it when you showed me. No, Seongwoo don't argue!" He lets out a chuckle as the younger boy opened his mouth to disagree. Minhyun pointed at the crowd. "We're starting again."

Seongwoo nods. "We'll talk about it at home okay?" And Minhyun laughs at how serious Seongwoo sounds. "Now, it's showtime!"

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? should i make more reach fics or should i just shut up? btw come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sewoonwinks.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
